Hazy Anthems
by Xx.Medusa.xX
Summary: "We told him this is bro-bonding time, we can't fucking bond if all the bros ain't fucking here." "Then why is Sakura here?" Oh you have jokes now huh? "Didn't you know Uchiha? I am a bro. The biggest bro, my dick is probably bigger than yours." (itachi x Sakura)


After thinking about it for the past few weeks, I finally made a decision, I held my breath as I guided the arrow and clicked _upload_. I closed my laptop as a hard knock on my door followed by my brother's voice came through muffled by the door letting me know that if I didn't hurry up Hidan was going to leave me and I'd _have_ to walk to school.

The ride was as pleasant as always. Hidan yelling out profanities here and there about this and that my brother laughing at his jokes and me in the backseat trying to drown out the excessive _fuck_, _fucks_, and _fuckery_ accompanied by the _ass_, _assholes_ and _motherfuckers_. This was a daily thing I've grown so accustomed to.

My relief came when I saw Ino waiting in the parking lot, as well as her brother waiting for mine. I dashed out of the car before it was fully parked my ears grateful to hear her voice rather than Hidan's foul mouth.

"Sakura, I've missed you so much!" she said giving me a tight hug. "You won't believe who I ran into on vacation!" her voice went up an octave.

"Let me guess, Sasuke?" I laughed.

She pouted and asked how I knew, and honestly it's because all that Ino ever talks about is Sasuke. It used to bother me in the beginning but, now it's such a habitual thing, like how Hidan says 'fuck' after every third word. The girl's got it bad. Real bad. Since the third grade bad. Today is our first day as Juniors and I guess some things just never change.

As the first bell to homeroom rang I let Ino drag me away while she told me all about her encounter, her eyes bright as she retold the details. Looking back I caught Pein and Hidan throwing me peace signs as they walked towards the opposite direction with Deidara, no doubt going to roll and smoke before first period.

The first day back is always the same, introductions, syllables, what's to be expected yatta yatta. The usual spiel. When the bell for lunch came hallways became alive with lockers opening and closing, gossip, laughter and Ino staring straight into Sasuke's soul, more accurately, the back of his head.

"Earth to Ino," I said snapping my fingers in front of her dazed eyes. "Honestly, I don't understand Ino, if you like him so much why don't you just, oh I don't know, ask him out?"

"There are rules Sakura." she spoke matter-of-factly as he walked away towards the cafeteria with Naruto beside him, being as loud as ever, her eyes following them "He has to be the one to ask me out."

"You haven't talked to him, not even once Ino. Not even on your families' trip. The last time you spoke to him was in the fifth grade and it was because you said '_Thanks' _ when he handed back an assignment the teacher had graded."

"Miracles can happen."

"Not this one."

"You just have no faith."

I sigh, I'm not winning this one, Ino is as stubborn as they come. "Whatever, lets go Inopig before all the pizza is gone." I closed my locker and made a bee-line towards the cafeteria Ino in tow.

After lunch we had three periods left, I only had two classes with Ino and that was in the beginning of the day. My last class was Calculus, math was extremely easy for me. Like second nature. This was a senior class. Most of my classes were advanced, I wasn't surprised. Ino often jokes about my forehead being too wide because my brain is too big. She thinks she's funny.

There were a few familiar faces that I've seen hanging out with my brother from time to time during the summer. Not as often enough for me to remember their names. Pein was pretty popular. Itachi was also in this class. No surprise there. It was no secret he was smart. A genius some would say. I greeted him with a nod of my head which he returned and took the empty seat in front of him, it was next to the window. Honestly, a great spot.

As the rest of students came in and looked for a seat, I got my notebook and pencil out, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Alright students, I'm Iruka sensei, you may call me Iruka, let's get down to business, it's going to be a long year. First off as part of this class, you will be expected to work in small groups to complete four projects. Once during the semester you will help present the solutions to one of the projects. The goal of this assignment is for you to improve your verbal and written communication of mathematics.

The first and Third person in each row take a look behind you. I suggest you all meet up and get to know each other well. That will be your partner for the rest of the year." I smiled, who better for a partner than Uchiha Itachi?

We're off to a great start and loads of homework. Thanks Iruka.

After class ended, I turned and gave Itachi a piece of paper to which he raised an eyebrow at, "I mean you know where I live of course but here's my number, just text me on days you want to meet up and compare notes and study. It can be my house or yours doesn't really matter."

"Alright." Minimalist as always.

* * *

After I finished the small amount of homework I was given (most of it from Calc), I went down to my brother's room were I heard boisterous laughter coming from. Walking in I was assaulted by a wall of smoke.

"Sakura close the door you're letting it out! Yeah." Deidara whined as my brother passed me the blunt including me in the rotation. "Sorry guys I just finished my homework, something you guys should definitely do." I nagged as I sat back in the computer's chair.

"Eh, I mean I'll fucking get to it eventually."

"No you wont." I deadpanned

"Sakura, you fucking hurt me, have you no faith?" Hidan covered his heart and leaned back as if he'd been shot.

"No. None whatsoever." Smoke coming out of my mouth as I exhaled. I took a few more puffs before passing it, starting to feel more relaxed.

Everyone laughed. Well, my brother and Deidara laughed, Hidan 'fucked' us all to hell and Itachi well the corners of his lip turned upwards and he gave one chuckle.

During school I never really see the gang. While I have lunch A, they have Lunch B. We're on a totally different schedule, except for Itachi in Calc, I don't see any of my boys.

"Well this is a sight, you usually come after the smoke session Itachi." It's been a few days since school started, and without fail he usually shows up close to the end.

"We forced him yeah."

"We told him this is bro-bonding time, we can't fucking bond if all the bros ain't fucking here."

"Then why is Sakura here?"

Oh you have jokes now huh? "Didn't you know Uchiha? I am a bro. The biggest bro, my dick is probably bigger than yours."

The room erupted with laughter, Itachi was trying so hard to hold back his laughter trying to stare me down as I laughed with them. "That was the funniest thing you've said Saku." Pein said between gasps as he tried to catch his breath while wiping a tear from his eye.

"A moment of silence for our fallen brother yeah" as if on cue Pein, Hidan and Deidara raised their hands in a prayer motion and closed their eyes, ending their laughter and going silent.

It lasted all of two seconds before they were rolling around in laughter again.

"Hey Deidara where's Ino?" I asked while graciously taking the blunt again.

"She said something about practice." he answered trying really hard to regain his composure. That makes sense wait-

"But wait, hold on, doesn't cheer practice start in two weeks?" Deidara shrugged.

"Itachi doesn't your prick of a brother have soccer practice today with that annoying blond fuck?" One second later as the dots connected and a collective '_Oh'_ could be heard throughout the room. Ino's object of infatuation was a secret to no one here. Itachi just sighed. Well that answers that.

I texted Ino -

_To: Inopig _

_YOU MISSED A SESH TO GO STALK? MY HEART IS BROKEN. IT BREAKS FOR YOU._

I didn't have to wait long before she messaged back.

_From: Inopig _

_Sorry Forehead, the heart wants what the heart wants ;p_

"Just look at this, your sister needs help." I informed the only other blond in the room while shoving my phone in his face. He moved my phone out of the way with his finger, "Tell me about it, yeah. She annoyed me all summer to bug Itachi about Sasuke. All Summer Yeah. I wanted to rip my hair out."

"Not _once_ did she go up to him even though we were at the same hotel. Not_ once_ yeah" he deadpanned.

A ping from my phone had me looking back down at it, from Ino-

"_Temari found this artist the other day. Her singing is Ah-Ma-Zing, sounds like the type of music you'd like sending you the link."_

My heart started beating fast.

Another ping with a link to the artists profile.

My breathing became heavier as the heat started to rise to my cheeks my ears ringing as I clicked the link.

My profile.

I logged in from my phone and looked at the stats of the songs I uploaded since the first time I've posted it. _300 views, 68 reposts, 123 likes. _I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I refreshed my screen. _355 views, 7__8__ reposts __204 likes__._ Every time I refreshed my screen the numbers kept climbing. I sat back on the chair shocked.

Another ping from my phone, a message from Temari, I looked at the preview of the message on the top of my screen. Her message seem to say about the same as Ino's.

I was shocked at how many people were liking my songs, my voice. Shocked that I had the balls to actually post my singing and that it was having such a positive outcome. Shocked that people wanted to listen to my voice.

A ping came from Deidara's phone. In a mater of nothing my voice was flooding the room through my brother's bluetooth speakers. Deidara had been connected this whole time playing background music.

Pein's head turned my way, I could see all the question's he had through his eyes. '_Is this you?' _Being the main one. I nodded almost tearing up at the smile he threw me. Only he knows how hard its been for me to publicly sing. I'm very confident in a lot of things, but singing is the hardest thing for me to be confident about. I love it so much it makes me nervous to put myself out there.

"Yo, these beats are sick. Her voice is like an angels yeah."

"Who the fuck is this?" Hidan asked while pulling out his phone, Itachi surprisingly doing the same.

"Hold on, I'll send you guys the link I got from Ino yeah. _Hazy Anthems _is her name apparently."

"The control she has on her voice is impressive." Itachi just complimented me. Indirectly but, it still counts. I'm speechless. If you knew Itachi, you would know that not much impresses him.

Of course they wouldn't recognize it's me apart from my brother no one here has ever heard me sing. My singing voice and speaking voice are _completely_ different. You'd never know it's me.

I looked up from my phone after refreshing the page for like what seemed the hundredth time, excitement coursing through me each time the numbers changed, only to see Itachi staring straight at me. Observing. Color drained from my face.

Did he know? How? Was I being obvious, did my face give it away? No, he couldn't know for one, I could have been looking at something completely irrelevant. There's no way he knows it's me. Dei and Hidan don't realize its me. They're over there rolling up to another of my songs. There's no way. Absolutely none.

_Ping, _ I looked down at the notification from an unknown number

"_Nice voice Haruno."_


End file.
